


Burn Brighter, Mazikeen

by innie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Mr & Mrs Mazikeen Smith, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: Ben Rivers makes some offers.  Maze takes him up on at least one.(3x03 "Mr. and Mrs. Mazikeen Smith")
Relationships: Mazikeen/Ben Rivers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Burn Brighter, Mazikeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



> All hail the mighty beta htbthomas!

"I'll handle this. Go," Dan says, and Maze must be caught in a stew of horniness and gratitude and satiety — more thanks to Muffy and her soft breasts than the so-called skirmish those three boys and a bitch had put up — because she's feeling that tug in her belly that means she needs a good fuck. 

She'll make it happen, but before that she has a former bounty she has to finish rescuing. From hours of polite puzzlement at the hands of Canadian cops, but not from anything worse; Rivers isn't bleeding out in the snow. Because she did what Trix is always being told she has to do: _share_ and be part of a _team_. Rivers is free because she and Linda and Decker were the brains, she and Dan were the brawn, and she and Lucifer — well, it's the muscle memory of eons, isn't it, to know how to do just what's needed in a sticky situation?

First things first, she's getting out of the fucking cold. Rivers is suddenly docile as a little lamb, letting her push him to safety, away from the sirens, and she remembers that Ms. Alien, in all her bloodstained glory, is still in his beat-to-shit hotel suite. She's not going home to Trix without her.

"My place?" Rivers asks, tentative as a supplicant, and oh, does she like the way he cedes control. She likes even more the suspicion that he'd do it even if he hadn't popped a stitch. He _is_ a charmer.

"My bed?" he follows up, stepping close even as he's clearly thinking he's pressing his luck. Muffy'd had the good sense to sleep with _her_ , so Maze can't exactly fault her taste, plus she's a little revved up and more than a little curious.

"Your wall," she says, a counter offer, and he grins.

*

She knows she's crazy hot in head-to-toe leather, but she's incendiary when all she's wearing is her skin. He's slower to strip, too caught up in watching her, so he's only got his shirt off while she's totally naked. "Your knees," she says, and he drops to them, his gaze locked on her.

She rests one foot on his shoulder, eyeing him. He's not healed all the way, but close enough for government work; he's not bleeding and the button's still there, glinting as it shifts with every breath he takes. She can see his throat work as he swallows. "God damn," he says.

"Yup," she says, exerting a little force against his shoulder, pleased when he fights against it like a swimmer pushing upstream, to get his mouth on her skin. His lips are just above her knee and he's straining to get a little higher when he suddenly seems to remember that he can use his hands.

Their triumphant laughs echo together when he tugs her forward, his hands around her waist. The foot that was braced on his shoulder skids down his bare back and his thumbs are stroking her hips and his mouth is sucking her like he's parched. Quick to obey, but knowing that satisfaction takes time. Watching him work is adding another layer of pleasure to the sensations his mouth is sparking. 

"This is a good look for you," she tells him, gripping his hair in clenched fingers. He smiles against her cunt, his stubble prickling sensitive flesh in the way she's always loved.

She can feel the fight in him, the struggle as he tries to decide what he wants more, to keep his tongue in her or speak whatever line he's formed in response. He pulls back, catches his breath, and looks up at her to say, "I haven't seen you look anything _but_ good."

He's got one fingertip just inside her, making soft little strokes while he waits for her to respond. He'll be waiting a long-ass time; she knows how little charm counts for at the end of the day. His smile fades when she doesn't, laugh lines vanishing like ripples in water, the bruises on his skin starker than before. His eyes grow solemn, thoughtful, and his voice has uncertainty threaded through it. "Maze," he says, and it feels like a slice across her skin to know he heard and remembered what Linda called her, "come with me. Anywhere you want to go, we'll go."

His stubble is wet with her and he keeps his eyes locked on hers as he leans forward to drop light kisses everywhere he can reach. The silence between them grows heavier and he gets his feet under him and rises, a second finger slipping inside her. "I haven't even gotten you to come once, huh? Maybe I should do that before I ask again." He hooks his elbow under her locked knee and takes all her weight in his arms as her foot leaves the floor. His big body is between her thighs and her back is against the wall. "Maze," he says again, "come for me," and sucks hard on her lower lip.

She's flexible enough to get her hands past his belt, under his jeans and boxers, to hold tight to his rump and pull him closer still so that she has something good to grind against. "You gonna make me?" she asks, biting at his discolored cheek, his solid jaw.

He looks so lost, wide-eyed like this. "Would if I could," he says, panting against her breast. "Not king of the world yet." The button holding him together is pressing deep into one of her thighs, a pleasant pressure.

"Hey," she says, rippling just that one muscle so he can feel it, "I got a better button for you to press." His mouth goes slack around her nipple. "Hop to it."

He's caught again, torn between speaking and doing. This time, he makes the right choice, tossing her down on the bed and stripping himself like she might vanish on him. It's still not fast enough for him to be the first to the mark; she's tapping relentlessly on her clit because she's all about instant gratification just as much as delayed gratification. He's good at reading cues, apparently, because he pushes right in, hard and fast, without knocking her hand away. He leans down to kiss her all wet and fierce and all of that — her finger, his dick, his knowing mouth — at once is enough to get her over the edge. She feels as high and taut as a kite, bobbing along as he rolls rather than thrusts, the minutes stretched out endlessly.

She pulls him down even tighter on top of her, letting his weight press her into the bed so that she's surrounded by him. "Come with me," he says into her neck, words muffled by her tingling flesh. "Stay with me, Maze."

She grips his body tightly between her thighs, pressed to her chest, and rolls, keeping him hot and heavy inside her. She rears up, triumphant, and dips her head to breathe into his ear. "Ask me again later," she says, making no promises and rolling her hips in a rhythm he catches without missing a beat.


End file.
